A Wall Between Us
by Thiing2
Summary: Tenma was at the temple one day when she met a mystery man that was hiding behind a rock wall. He's a great listener, he's a great advice giver, he's a great friend, he's... HARIMA! Tenma/Harima
1. MONDAY

_A quick explanation: You are going to see this story from both Harima and Tenma's perspective. There will be lines to separate them both. P.S. I'm more of a Tenma/Karasuma fan [if you actually read the manga you will see why] but I wrote this for my sis and for all you other Tenma/Harima fans out there.) Now enjoy!_

* * *

MONDAY

Monday is when it began. After school, Tenma decided that today was the day. She was going to ask Karasuma out! She was going to do it! She looked to her right and saw him putting on his cute rain outfit. She was going to go over there and ask! She was going now. She was walking. She... decided to do it tomorrow. As she walked away from the school feeling quite defeated once again, she saw Mikoto waving to her. Putting on her happiest face she headed over.

"Hey, Tenma! How is it going with Karasuma?!" Mikoto yelled across the school field. Tenma went completely red and quickly peeked over her shoulder to see if Karasuma heard. If anything, if he HAD heard he would finally understand her feelings. And it would've worked too, if he wasn't reading a sign that said there was some sale on curry was going on. He did say once that he loved curry more than her. Tenma pouted then trotted over to Mikoto.

"Nothing new," she sighed, answering the blue haired woman. Mikoto frowned and tilted her head a bit trying to figure out what was going on in the tiny girl's head. After she realized that NO ONE would ever be able to do that no matter how hard they tried, she shrugged and began walking alongside Tenma.

"Are ya gonna head right home or are you heading anywhere special?" she asked, "Cause if you're not, I could really use some help at the dojo, spring cleaning and all." Spring. Spring was the time love was supposed to be in the air... and it was, just with Tenma. But that was going to change! ... Someday.

"Actually, I was thinking of going to the temple. Karasuma is so smart, and I'm.. I'm... not! I need to make a wish at the temple that I will pass to the next grade with him!"

"Oh, well good luck!" Mikoto smiled brightly then turned to Hanai who was just innocently passing by, "Hey, Hanai! You're going to help me clean the dojo!" She ran off toward him as Tenma kept walking. Today was a day that she couldn't afford distractions. She had to make that wish at the temple!

* * *

"I wish that Tenma Tsukamoto either stays behind with me, or that I go ahead with her!" Harima then tossed his coin at the temple with full force, as if the harder you threw the coin the more possible his wish would come true. He knew he wasn't the smartest, heck he almost got held back! Somehow he had to stay by his beloved Tenma, even if it meant doing a stupid thing like wishing at a temple. Just as Harima was about to go into a day dream about Tenma saying how much she loved him, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. No! No one could know that he visited such a place! He would be a laughing stock, no one would fear him anymore! After a little freak out dance, Harima quickly ducked behind a stone wall which was just tall enough for the person to not see him. First all he heard were footsteps getting closer, then silence. And then...

"I wish I could pass onto the next grade like Karasuma-kun! And I wish he would love me like I love him!" Harima held back a yelp. It was his beloved Tenma! And she was wishing for exactly the OPPOSITE of what he wanted! How would the temple deal with that? As his mind wandered, he felt more than heard someone lean on the other side of the wall he was leaning against. He froze, thinking that possibly she had noticed him, but then he heard something that made his heart break. A sniffle. She was crying? His beloved fantasy-future-wife-to-be was crying? What should he do?! He listened for a while, his heart breaking more each and every second. He had to do something! But, what? She couldn't know that he had visited a place like this, and she would definitely recognize his voice! She would begin to ask questions about why he was here, and he wasn't ready to answer those! So, how... He thought harder than he had probably ever though before. He heard he sniffle again, then blow her nose. Then an idea hit him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his black handkerchief. After quickly tying it loosely around his mouth, he took a deep breath.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Good! The handkerchief disguised his voice! He heard her shuffle around, he must have startled her. Oopsie.

* * *

When Tenma heard a man's voice, she jumped a little. She thought she had been the only person here! And now Mr... Mr. Guy has heard her pour out her heart about Karasuma! Oh how embarrassing!

"Who.. who's there?" She whimpered, wanting to know who had heard.

"Just a friend," the voice replied, "I'm on the other side of this wall you see, and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't look over." Oh! Now she understood! She must have surprised the guy, and he ducked behind here, not wanting to be seen at the temple! Sometimes she surprised herself with how smart she could be...

* * *

Sometimes Harima surprised himself with how smart he could be. By putting his situation forward, she would understand that they were on the same level, and she wouldn't look over the wall since she thought that he didn't know who she was. It was sort of like being in a fight. If both members were injured, they both would benefit if they just left the fight. He smirked to himself, satisfied with how he had thought up such a brilliant plan, but then he heard her sniffle again and frowned.

"You still didn't answer my question," he mumbled.

"I don't understand.." He heard her whisper. He blushed, she was so cute!

"I asked you why you were crying," he repeated. If it made his beautiful Tenma feel better, he would listen to her all day, every day. Man, he really was growing soft...

* * *

Really? This complete stranger wanted to know why she was sad? Why? What did he get out of it? Well, if he wanted to hear her out, then she could use to get some stuff off her chest.

"Well," she paused and took a deep breath, "I like this guy named Karasuma, but you probably already know that if you heard my wish, but he doesn't like me back! He just likes curry. Sometimes I dream about him marrying a dish of curry! I feel like I must be the ugliest girl in the world if I come second to a cheap, common food! He must think I'm so stupid for liking him, that is, if he knows! He would probably think I was stupid for coming here!" she paused and thought for a second, then sniffled and said, "You think I'm stupid for coming here with a problem like this too don't you?" She waited for a while, but only heard silence and she began to cry.

* * *

When Harima heard Tenma's question, he was in complete shock. How was he supposed to answer that? If he lied and said yes, she would OBVIOUSLY be offended, and if he said no, which was the truth, she would think he was lying! Tenma was just that way! Suddenly he heard crying coming from the other side of the wall. Yikes! She must think he had either left, or just don't want to offend her by saying yes! What do I do?! After some more thinking, he sighed. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Just as Tenma was about to get up and leave, and probably binge watch her favorite show, The Three Who Were Slashed, and eat tons of ramen, she heard the man speak.

"I don't think you're stupid," he began. She was just about to call him a liar, when he finished with, "because I came here with a problem just like yours." Tenma sat there in shock, tears still running down her face. No way. There was someone out there like her? And it was a GUY?

"I have a girl I really like, but she pretty much hates my guts," she heard bitterness in his tone as he said, "and she likes another guy." Wow, even Tenma didn't have a problem like THAT! At least she knew Karasuma didn't hate her! She heard him sigh, "But I still love her, so I won't give up." Tenma then heard a shuffle, and then felt something drop on her head. She pulled it off and saw a torn piece of paper that read in sloppy handwriting, **"Call when you want to talk. We will meet, same place. Signed, A Friend."** It also had his phone number scribbled on the bottom and smiley face with sunglasses and a goatee. She giggled a little before stuffing it in her bag while wiping her nose against her hand, sniffling. She then felt another heavier thing land on her head and reached up and pulled it off her head. A silky black handkerchief. She blushed and quickly blew her nose. Then she stood up and smoothed out her skirt to make herself more presentable.

"Thank yo-" she began to say, but when she turned around she found that she was alone.


	2. TUESDAY

TUESDAY

Harima woke up the next morning in a fabulous mood. Probably the best mood he had ever been in. He could dance all the way to school this morning and not give a crap about people giving him crazy looks! He had actually dared to give Tenma his number! Sure, she didn't know it was him... but that was beside the point! She officially had his number! He hummed some song that he couldn't remember the words to while he brushed his teeth. After finishing, he grabbed his bag and jumped on his motorcycle, and for once, was ready for a new day.

* * *

Tenma woke up and stretched, yawning sleepily. Had it all been a dream? She glanced over at the black handkerchief on her nightstand and concluded that it had indeed happened. Wow. She officially had a brand new friend. As she got up to go brush her teeth and then watch Yakumo make out their lunch boxes, she wondered how the girls would take her new secret friend.

"WHAT?!" Eri screeched, not believing her ears.

"For once, I agree with Eri, this isn't safe Tenma," Mikoto said shaking her head, "This guy could be a bad person!"

"What kind of bad person?" Tenma asked, tilting her head innocently. The girls looked at each other, motioning with their eyes that the other one explain when Akira spoke up.

"A BAD person," was all she said. And it was all she HAD to say. Tenma's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates.

"But, he was so nice to me! He even gave me his handkerchief when he heard me sniffling! See?" she held out the black cloth for them all to see. Eri grimaced.

"Tell me you washed that," she said in disgust. Tenma nodded while Akira looked at it with mild interest. Mikoto, on the other hand, recognized the handkerchief right away. It was Harima's! He had used it once when he was sweating while he was working hard at the dojo for a while. She smiled to herself unbelieving. No way... did Harima like Tenma? Otherwise, why would a guy like him of all people give her his handkerchief, let alone be up at the temple anyway? It did kind of make sense though, if you thought of all the times he was right next to Tenma... which was whenever humanly possible. Mikoto zoned back into the conversation the other girls where having in time to hear Eri telling Tenma to just forget all about him and throw the handkerchief away, and Tenma arguing back saying that he was a good friend to talk to when she needed someone. Then Eri asked if she wasn't good enough... and yikes. She had to get into this before they tore each other apart.

"No, you know what Tenma? You're right," she said with a smile.

"SHE IS?!" Eri screeched again, and Akira, who until now had just been listening and nodding to everything everyone had said, just tilted her head ever slightly in a questioning manner.

"She is. He could even be a protection to you. Perhaps you should keep this guy around, just in case." Mikoto finished winking at Tenma. Tenma's face lit up with pure joy.

"Thanks Mikoto, you're the best!" she said as she held the handkerchief close and then childishly sticking her tongue out at Eri. The school bell then rang to signal that first class was going to begin soon and everyone began heading into the school. Eri trotted beside Mikoto toward their homeroom. She looked at her for while, glaring suspiciously.

"You know something that we don't, don't you?" She whispered. Mikoto just smiled once more and kept silent. But she couldn't help but notice that when she saw Harima headed into the school he had a little more pep in his walk and a bounce in his step.

After all the classes were over and everyone was rushing to get out the door first, Hanai stopped everyone from leaving the school grounds to make a quick announcement.

"Don't forget everyone! The school dance is this Friday! Everyone is invited!" he said in his booming voice to everyone on the school grounds. Tenma heard someone say in a quiet yet squeaky voice, pretending to imitate Hanai, "And by everyone I mean my beloved Yakumo. Yakumo will you marry me? Yakumo, will you bear my children? Yakumo, you are soooo pretty." Everyone began to laugh as Hanai turned beet red and Yakumo quickly ran away, afraid if he would actually ask. Hanai scared her. Nix that, all guys scared her. Tenma quickly followed her sister, wondering both if her little sister was going to be alright and if this week may really be her lucky week with Karasuma after all...

* * *

That was totally worth it! Harima was laughing so hard, some people probably though he was insane... well, more people than normal anyway. Doing that little squeaky voice whenever Hanai was just finished talking was priceless! Sure, when Hanai finally figured out it was him he would have a fight on his hands, but hey, when was Harima never up for a good fight? As he began to walk towards home, planning on just drawing his manga, he felt his pocket vibrate. Fishing out his phone, he noticed he had a message. When he opened it, it said, **"Hey, its the girl from before, you know, the one at the temple. Wanna meet again? I've got news."** Harima had to admit, he was shocked she had actually texted. Happy, but shocked. He quickly messaged, **"Sure thing. I'll be there."** then he quickly ran out the door so he could be the first one there.

* * *

Tenma had to admit, she was shocked he had actually texted back. Happy, but shocked. She smiled when she saw he said he would be there. Great! As she trotted towards the temple, she thought of how she would tell him of the upcoming dance. She was so distracted she didn't really notice as Eri quickly ran up to her.

"Hey where are you off to?" Eri questioned, noticing the bright smile that lit up Tenma's face.

"To the temple," Tenma answered simply. Eri frowned, it was to go meet that guy no doubt. Eri was about to give Tenma another piece of her mind, but when she took a second glance at Tenma and saw how happy she was, she decided to let this one go. Suddenly Eri sneezed, jumping the living daylights out of Tenma.

"Whoa! For such a little girl you have a big sneeze!" Tenma exclaimed. Eri rolled her eyes while she searched for a tissue.

"Thanks? I guess..." Eri replied. Knowing Tenma, that was a complement. A weird complement, but a complement none the less. Finally giving up on looking for tissues Eri glanced over at Tenma, "Hey do you have a tissue?'

"Oh, yeah gimme a sec," Tenma quickly searched her bag and gave a tissue to Eri.

"Thanks. Someone must be talking behind my back," Eri said while accepting the tissue gratefully. _(Superstition: If you sneeze, someone is talking behind your back.)_

Tenma laughed, "I doubt that," then she suddenly remembered something, "Hey, I thought you had that cute fancy little handkerchief."

"I did."

"Well, where is it?" Tenma questioned. Eri looked up at the sky.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

* * *

"That stupid Rich Girl and her stupid fashion sense!" Harima cursed. He had asked for a handkerchief from Rich Girl to disguise his voice since he no longer had his and had forgotten to buy one. What he hadn't expected was to get a pink rose frilly white handkerchief! He was going to KILL her! Ha, if anyone could see him now! Here he was, at the temple, behind a stone wall, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a cute frilly handkerchief over his nose and mouth. Tenma had better show up for this... And just when he was thinking this, he heard familliar footsteps coming up the stairs to the temple. He listened as she settled down on the other side of the stone wall, then there was a bit of silence.

"Mister?" She whispered. Harima gulped and blushed a little. The way she said that reminded him of when they first met. She was so cute then and now. He flushed an even deeper red and was silent for a while before he remembered that she was awaiting his answer.

"I'm here," he tried to say in the coolest way possible. Which, for him, was kind of hard to imagine, concerning the whole frilly and flowery handkerchief thing, but she couldn't see him anyway so at least he sounded cool to HER.

"Great!" She said sounding relieved, "I have great news!"

"Go ahead."

"Well," Tenma began, "When you said that you weren't giving up on that girl you love, it inspired me! There is a dance coming up at my school on Friday, and I'm going to ask Karasuma to be my date!"


	3. WEDNESDAY

WEDNESDAY

Harima woke up feeling completely the opposite of the day before. Dragging his feet out of bed, he remembered what had happened yesterday. He had felt like he had been stabbed... in the heart... multiple times... with a fork. And when she had asked how he thought, he didn't know what to say. So he had just congratulated her and changed the subject. He didn't even remember what the other subject was now. All he had been thinking about was his broken heart. Looking back at his bed he decided to crawl back in and skip school today.

* * *

Tenma woke up to a bright shining day. She opened her bedroom window and took a deep breath of fresh morning air. It was a good day to be alive! She dressed in her school uniform and skipped down the stairs. After grabbing her basket lunch she kissed her sister on the cheek for thanks and skipped down the road toward school. Today she was finally going to do it. She was going to tell Karasuma how she felt!

It was after the last class that it all went down. Karasuma was right there. She just had to walk up and ask. That's all. No big deal. She took a deep breath and walked toward him. The distance to his desk seemed a lot longer than it should've been. When she finally made it there, he acknowledged her with a tilt of his head. She took one more deep breath...

"Karasuma?"

* * *

Harima was trudging to school. The least he could do was pick up his homework. He couldn't risk falling any more behind then he already was. He happened to glance up, and what he saw made him feel sick. It was Tenma asking Karasuma something. Knowing what it was made him feel even more ill, and he just turned around and headed back home, wishing he had never left bed at all.

* * *

"What do you mean Karasuma?" Tenma asked, tears rimming her eyes.

"I'm afraid I had to decline your offer Tskumato," he mumbled under his breath. Tenma held back tears as she spoke.

"Why?" was all she could squeak out.

"Because I'm going to America... tomorrow. It can't wait." he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Why not?" Tenma whimpered.

"Because Tsku-... Tenma, I already have waited as long as I can," he answered. Then, seeing her confusion he reached into his bag and pulled out a scroll. "This is from you isn't it?" He asked, although it seemed he already knew the answer.

"Yeah... hey," Tenma said, recognizing it immediately, "that's my letter I wrote to you! All I ended up writing was 'Don't go' over and over. Why do you still have that?"

"Look inside it Tenma," he said handing it to her. Tenma grabbed it and opened it. She saw red lines through all but one of her 'Don't go's.

"I don't understand," Tenma whispered. Karasuma then took it back from her and rolled it back up.

"Each one of those you wrote, I stayed another day. But as you can see Tenma, I'm at the last one. And perfect timing, since I cannot stay any longer." Tenma felt some of the tears she was trying to hold back fall onto her cheek.

"But why?" She asked again.

"Reasons. Big Reasons. Reasons I can't quite explain at this moment," he said stuffing the scroll back into his bag, "Reasons... you probably couldn't handle. And... I want you happy Tskumato... I really do."

"But... but... you are the only guy for me Karasuma-kun!" Tenma almost yelled with tears falling freely, while Karasuma, as always, somehow kept his composure.

"Or maybe, Tskumato, there is one under your nose. Or to be more precise... behind your back."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand when you need to. But remember Tskumato, no matter what, I am always your friend," Karasuma said with a hint of a soft smile. Tenma sniffed, tears pouring now. She looked into his eyes as he smiled and some pain went away, not all of it, but some. She sniffed once more.

"Yeah... okay..." She whispered and tried to put on a smile, then she quickly left the room. It was almost like she was fleeing from the problem. Like if she ran fast enough it would go away. Karasuma watched sadly. He hated to do that to her, but it needed to be done. Especially with what happened a couple days ago..

(FLASHBACK)

Karasuma headed up the stairs to the temple. Maybe this would work. He gripped the coin in his hand tightly when he finally made it to the temple. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them again.

"I wish that I could get better and not have to go to America for the surgery," he said out loud toward the temple as if it itself were listening. He then cast his coin into it. There. If anything were to help, it would HAVE to be a miracle. He sighed and just stood there for a while before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Crap! No one in school knew about his illness yet! And that wasn't going to change today! Karasuma quickly flipped up onto a tree branch and hid in the leaves. This way, not only was he hidden, but he also got a birds eye view of who it was. It was... it was... HARIMA?! He had to pinch himself, because he was sure he was dreaming, but no. It was Harima, at the wishing temple! He was gripping his coin just like Karasuma himself had a couple minutes ago. A few seconds went by... until...

"I wish that Tenma Tsukamoto either stays behind with me, or that I go ahead with her!" Harima almost yelled. Then he threw the coin so hard it jumped Karasuma a bit. Then he just stood there. Stood there and thought, just like he had. Karasuma was a bit surprised, not only that Harima was at the temple, but also that he wished Tenma to stay behind! That was cruel! Unless... Karasuma smiled softly. He always had kind of figured Harima had liked Tenma. His thoughts were cut off though, by the sound of more footsteps. Harima was obviously just as surprised as Karasuma and completely freaked out before hiding behind a stone wall. And who happened to come up the stairs? Tenma.

She went up the well too, closed her eyes briefly, opened them and then said, "I wish I could pass onto the next grade like Karasuma-kun! And I wish he would love me like I love him!" Karasuma just sat there in shock. She... loved... him...? He never knew... He watched as she went and sat at the other side of the stone wall that Harima was on. Then she began to cry. It took all he had to stay in the tree, but he had to keep his illness a secret! He watched as the scene went on for a while, until Harima suddenly took out his handkerchief and put it around his nose and mouth. Ah! He was disguising his voice! But that meant he planned to talk to Ten-

"Why are you crying?" Harima asked. That was a very good question. He would like to know. He watched as Tenma got over the initial shock and began to talk as well.

"Who.. who's there?"

"Just a friend. I'm on the other side of this wall you see, and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't look over." That was a smart move. There was silence for a while until Tenma began to sniff again. Then Harima spoke.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I don't understand.." she whispered.

"I asked you why you were crying," he repeated to her. After that she looked a little surprised, then a little confused, and then determined.

"Well... I like this guy named Karasuma (Karasuma cringed), but you probably already know that if you heard my wish, but he doesn't like me back! He just likes curry. (He cringed even more. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!) Sometimes I dream about him marrying a dish of curry! I feel like I must be the ugliest girl in the world if I come second to a cheap, common food! He must think I'm so stupid for liking him, that is, if he knows! He would probably think I was stupid for coming here!" she paused, and then, "You think I'm stupid for coming here with a problem like this too don't you?" she waited for Harima's answer who looked completely confused on what to say. When she began to cry, Harima looked a bit freaked out before he just sighed.

"I don't think you're stupid," she began to open her mouth to say something but was cut off, "because I came here with a problem just like yours." Tenma looked dumbfounded and Harima just kept on explaining, "I have a girl I really like, but she pretty much hates my guts... and she likes another guy." That couldn't be him... could it? Harima continued, "But I still love her, so I won't give up." Karasuma then watched as Harima stood up silently and placed a piece of paper on her head. She pulled it off, and by what Karasuma could make out, there was a phone number on there. She sniffled and Harima took off his handkerchief and put it on her head as well and then fled quietly. Tenma blew her nose on the gift, stood up, brushed her skirt and went to thank Harima, but he was already gone. She then looked at the paper in her hand and smiled and ran down the temple stairs. After he knew they were all gone he climbed down from the tree and ran home.

(END FLASHBACK)

Karasuma was walking toward home to get packed to go to America while he was thinking of what had happened. He hadn't known until then that Tenma returned the feelings he had felt for so long. He had probably just been completely oblivious now that he thought about it. She had been so obvious and he hadn't noticed. But now... he couldn't be with her. He didn't want to hurt her. He let a single tear drop from his eye. So, Harima... you keep to your promise. Don't give up. Because I sure wouldn't have.


	4. THURSDAY

THURSDAY

Needless to say, Tenma didn't call Harima, her mystery man, yesterday. Even though she was upset, she was mostly confused. Confused because of what Karasuma had said to her. That a person for her was "behind her back". Sometimes he confused her so much. But still, it was nice to know that her and Karasuma could still be friends, even if they couldn't be more. She could say that NOW, now that she had time to sleep on the thought... after crying herself to sleep. All of her friends had offered to come over and console her, but she didn't want to ruin their days too and told them she was fine. But she wasn't fine. She was far from fine. She was just going to stay in bed.

* * *

Harima woke up and glanced at his phone. No new messages. He groaned and went back to sleep. Or at least tried to, until he got kicked out by Itoko... literally. He was KICKED out. He walked to school rubbing his sore butt while silently murmuring curses to his violent cousin. If he could just find some sucker to beat up at school, maybe this would all feel better... maybe. Better yet, he should find Rich Girl and give her back her handkerchief. It wasn't his style anyway. Finally on the school grounds he began to look around for the long blonde haired demon. Ah. There she was, with that other weird girl that never smiled. Akira right? He quickly walked over to them.

"Hey Rich Girl," he said when he arrived, "Here is your stupid girly handkerchief back."

"Well if you needed it SOOOO bad, then it doesn't matter WHAT it looks like," she snapped before snatching it from him, "What did you need it for anyways?"

"Allergy," he answered quickly. He had planned this answer ever since he had to use the stupid thing. Rich girl glared at him for a while, shrugged, and pocketed her handkerchief. It looked clean to her, and if he hadn't cleaned it he was going to lose an eyeball. Eri flicked her hair and walked towards the school with Akira in tow. Harima rolled his eyes, stupid Rich Girl. Then he too headed to class. All during class he found himself giving Karasuma the stink eye, not knowing all that had went down yesterday. Karasuma looked oddly tired today, it wasn't often you could see much emotion on his face, but today his sleepiness was clear. He might not have slept well from all the excitement of getting a date for the dance. Good for him! It would just be Harima's luck if he was stuck with Rich Girl as a date. Seriously, sometimes he felt that if she had a choice between a million dollars and killing him, she would most likely kill him. Not that he wouldn't do the same... Harima was quickly jolted back to the real world when he heard the teacher say his name. He looked at the board and almost died inside. Math. His worst enemy. Worse than Rich Girl even, and that's saying something! While he hemmed and hawed he happened to glance over and see Karasuma writing notes. He was pretty sure he would mind if he peeked, after all he owed him that much. He attempted to glance over casually, but to no avail. As the teacher was getting impatient, a single note with an unusual green colored ink on it landed on his desk as a crumpled up piece of paper. As the teacher was looking around trying to find the culprit, Harima read it. It simply said, "Answer-42." Harima hid the paper and answered the teacher, who somehow forgot all about the flying paper note.

"Correct Harima, good job," she said in awe. She then shook her head and went onto the next question. Harima glanced around trying to find the person who helped him, and he saw something that surprised him. Rich Girl held a sparkly green pen.

After class Harima began to walk home contemplating whether or not to actually THANK Rich Girl for her help or not. He was deep in thought over this when he felt a tug on his shoulder. He looked over, ready to start a fight, and was shocked to see... Karasuma? Karasuma was smiling a soft smile, which just shocked Harima even more. After all, he didn't normally show that much emotion. Then they just stared. And stared. And stared. It seemed almost like an eternity, but Harima didn't move. He didn't dare to. After all, if he did he might just punch Karasuma's guts out for stealing his future-wife-kind-of-maybe. And this silence was reallllly starting to get to him. Just when Harima was about to just leave and pretend nothing had happened, Karasuma held out his fist like he was holding something. If that something turned out to be a spider he was going to freaking kill the kid. WHAT?! He may be some delinquent, but even delinquents hate the thought of eight legged hairy bugs with fangs. Harima held out his hand and waited for Karasuma to drop whatever he was holding into it. What Karasuma gave him left him in shock, so much so that he just stood there staring at the object as Karasuma left. He didn't notice that Karsuma was getting in a car full of all of his personal belongings. He didn't notice that Karasuma was leaving. He didn't notice that he had finally won, all because of what was laying in his hand right now. It was a brand new silky black handkerchief.

* * *

Tenma heard someone knock on the door and groaned. She just wanted to stay in bed forever and forget life. After a few more persistent knocks though she finally got up. She opened the door to find Mikoto there. At first Tenma was tempted to tell her to go away, but then Mikoto showed Tenma that she had soda and Tenma let her in. They then laid on the floor as Tenma "drank" her problems away. Mikoto sighed quietly to herself as Tenma rambled on.

"Y-you know, he coulda told me. *hic* Coulda told me he hadta go. I woulda *hic* went with him," she mumbled. Mikoto smiled a bit at the sight before her. Only Tenma could get "drunk" on soda pop. Tenma kept rambling, "Now I *hic* don't hava date to *hic* to the dance." Mikoto cocked her head a bit.

"You know you don't need a date to go to a dance you know," she told Tenma. Tenma thought about this deeply.

"Ya! You're right Mikoto *hic*," Tenma yelled in victory, "I don't needa GUY to go *hic* to a dance! I can go stag!" Mikoto raised her glass and cheered with Tenma. Tenma reached for the bottle of soda, "and for a *hic* celebration, *hic* more soda!" Mikoto quickly grabbed the bottle from her hands.

"Oh no you don't, you have had enough. You are officially cut off," she scolded.

"But Mikooootoooooooo," Tenma whined and then hiccuped.

"No." was all Mikoto had to say. Tenma pouted and held her breath. Mikoto decided that she would just wait for her to pass out from lack of oxygen and then bring her to bed as she sipped her own soda.

* * *

Harima was staring at the handkerchief on his bed. He stared for a long time with deep concentration... until...

"What is it supposed to FREAKING mean?!" he yelled loud enough to make Itoko threaten to come and kill him in his sleep. He quieted down and stared at the handkerchief once more. Karasuma gave him this... but what was it for? He never did anything NICE for the kid, so it must be symbolic or something. He thought for a while more before gripping his forehead.

"Owwww... my brain hurts," he whined. He thought about asking Itoko about it, but then shrugged off the thought as a moment of insanity. After all, who sane person would wake up a demon, or more like Satan himself, when he was sleeping? No takers? He stared harder at the piece of cloth, thinking that perhaps if he stared hard enough he would just suddenly understand like in the movies. Minutes passed by. And minute turned into hours. Harima's left eye had begun to twitch and suddenly he jumped up, crumbled the handkerchief and threw it across the room. This was stupid! He was just going to go to the stupid dance tomorrow, alone, and ask Karasuma himself! He got into bed and stared at the handkerchief on the floor. If he didn't get the answer soon, he really WOULD go insane.


	5. FRIDAY

FRIDAY

Tenma was dragged out dress shopping with all the girls at the last minute. Eri had sort of made a point saying, 'If you are going to go alone at least look good while doing it' or something like that. To tell the truth, to Tenma, it was all a blur. She couldn't believe she had chosen to go stag to a dance. This was going to be the worst night ever.

* * *

This was going to be the worst night ever. Harima was looking around at some suits, but then just decided that he would wear his cool leather biking jacket instead. He was going to have to go to a stupid dance just to calm this feeling of utter craziness in his head. And who planted it there? Karasuma? And who was going to be at the dance? Karasuma. And who was going to be dancing with Tenma all night? Karasuma! He got onto his bike and began to speed towards the school that was all lit up with pretty lights and decorations. He looked over and saw Tenma standing in the corner near the punch bowl. Wait for Karasuma no doubt. As he watched her smile and talk to Rich Girl he knew he couldn't stay. No matter how much it drove him completely insane that he didn't know what Karasuma meant by his gift, he had to leave. After all, he didn't know what a lot of things meant and he was still alive. He turned his bike around and began to head home. Harima looked up and saw the temple, and in a split second decision, decided to visit it one last time. After all, Tenma didn't need him anymore, mystery man or no mystery man. He parked his bike and walked up the stairs with his hands in his pockets. He walked right over to his little spot and sat down. He sighed quietly to himself and began to daydream of him and Tenma and what it could've been. Time passed by quickly, and before he knew it he could hear the last songs being played. Harima was about to get up and leave, when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He plastered himself to his wall and stopped breathing in an attempt to be silent. He then felt more than heard someone sit down behind him. Then he heard a sniffle. He had heard that before! He knew that sniffle! It was Tenma! Why was she crying? Where was Karasuma? Should he say anything? He then felt his pocket vibrate. He fished out his phone and saw Tenma's number across the screen. She was calling him.

"Please," he heard her whisper, "Please pick up. I need you." Then she began to cry. Harima was shocked. She needed him. He almost cried with her, but delinquents don't cry so he just teared up. He smiled to himself and opened his phone.

"Hello?" he said into his phone, completely forgetting to use his handkerchief, but it wasn't like she was all that smart anyway. He heard her jump a little, obviously startled, and he chuckled.

* * *

Tenma felt as if she were going to cry. He was already here. She was so happy. She heard him chuckle. He must have heard her jump. She smiled into her phone. Well if he was going to play that way...

"Hey, what's up?" she asked into her phone. She heard him snicker a bit.

"Nothin much. How bout you?" he answered.

"Nothing too big. Just ended up losing someone I cared about," she said sarcastically. Right when she said it though, she felt herself begin to wilt again. She held back tears from flowing. She heard him shuffle around. He must be worried. She smiled softly, it felt nice to have someone worry about her.

* * *

Lost someone? What was Tenma going on about? Harima shuffled to get more comfortable. This was going to be a while. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The guy I liked, Karasuma, left for America yesterday," Tenma quietly said into her phone. Harima couldn't have been more shocked. So what was the whole handkerchief thing about? Was Karasuma just being kind? Was he just being random? Or was he, by some weird chance, trying to tell him not to give up? But why would he do that? And why was he going to America anyway?! It all was so confusing.

"Oh," was all Harima could say. Tenma sniffled again. Man, each time she did that it broke his heart just a bit more! Harima wanted to say SOMETHING. Anything! But at the moment his mouth just looked like a fish gasping for water. His lips were moving but no words were coming out.

"I didn't even get a date to the dance," Tenma suddenly wailed. Harima cringed at the sound coming from both the phone and the other side of the wall. As he listened to her cry, he suddenly felt very guilty. It wasn't his fault, but he still felt guilty about it for some weird reason. What was he supposed to do?

"And nobody wanted to dance with me," Tenma sniffled, dropping her phone to cup her face in her hands, "Why doesn't anyone love me?" Harima wanted to scream 'I DO!' at the top of his lungs but still couldn't speak. It probably wouldn't have been a good idea anyway. He shouldn't be taking advantage of her in her time of need. He should be helping her. He should be taking care of her. He should... then Harima got a crazy idea. So crazy that it might just work.

* * *

Tenma was still crying into her hands when she heard another type of music come up. This was different than the music at the dance, it was more of a soft rock. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She glance up and saw Harima coming from behind the rock. She gaped at the thought of him being her mystery man. Her mystery man was a guy who had listened. Her mystery man was guy who had cared. Her mystery man was a guy who understood. Her mystery man was HARIMA? She snapped out of her shock when she saw him put his hand out to dance and smile sheepishly. She looked at him and then towards where the music was coming from and saw his phone on top of the wall with an album playing. She looked back at him and smiled. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. She took his hand and let him pull her up to her feet and then pull her in to dance.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He was dancing with Tenma. His Tenma! And she didn't call him a gorilla, even after he dared to tell her that he was her mystery man this whole time! Sure he still hadn't told her who he was EXACTLY, but this was a start! Just the fact that she allowed him to be this close proved that their friendship was getting stronger. But would it evolve into more? And would Karasuma ever end up coming back? Why was Karasuma going to America anyway? Would Tenma still love Karasuma if he did come back? Could Tenma ever love him, like the REAL him? There were still so many questions yet to be answered, but all that mattered right now was that Tenma was in his arms, and she was happy there. After all, there was plenty of time to answer questions later. Tonight he was just going to dance. Harima then held Tenma closer and danced the night away, failing to notice a shadow watching from a distance. Mikoto watched and talked to someone over her phone.

"They are dancing. It all worked out well," she said while she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Good," the voice over the phone said in an all too famous monotone. Karasuma was sitting on the plane that was heading to America as he said goodbye to Mikoto and closed his phone. He had known that giving Harima that handkerchief would spike his curiosity to make him go to the dance, after all he hadn't told the delinquent that he was leaving so Harima would have just assumed that he could go to the dance an get answers from Karasuma there, and end up at least seeing Tenma. The whole meeting-at-the-temple thing was all them though. It was just like them to get themselves into situations like that. Hearing everything that was going on through Mikoto was all sort of bitter sweet. He was sad because he didn't want to let Tenma go, but he was glad because Tenma was happy. He sighed and laid back in his chair as the man on the speaker was going through all the plane safety rules. And her being happy? That was all that mattered.


End file.
